The Son of Discord
by DeltaTheta247
Summary: "By Discord, The Greatest Shall Fall" Book 1 of "The War of Worlds" Series Description inside
1. Description

**"By Discord, the Greatest Shall Fall**

 **Jason** always keeps his promises. For the sake of keeping the promise to be _pontifex maximus_ , he declined being praetor, but he'll regret that decision greatly after building a forbidden temple.

 **Piper** was once called by her mother the "Mediator" during the Second Giant War. Little did she know that her role as a peacemaker before made her a target for a bounty the whole mythological world knows.

 **Carter** wants to prove he's fit to be Pharaoh of the House of Life. His moment to prove himself arrived when he was offered the choice between war and peace.

 **Magnus** lives peacefully with his friends in Hotel Valhalla. He always thinks that it's a safe place, but he is proven wrong when Alex Fierro was kidnapped. He is now thrusted in a rescue chase that lead him to a place he wasn't supposed to discover.

Everything that has happened to our heroes up until now all culminated into one of history's defining moments in this 1st fanfic of the War of Worlds series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, and The Kane Chronicles. Rick Riordan does.


	2. Jason-I

**This is the first rewritten chapter of my fanfic. To be honest, I lost interest on continuing this book due to studies, and most importantly, the lack of a clear direction I wanted to take. Fortunately, I was a bit inspired lately, and I decided to rewrite this story, with a clear goal in mind.**

 **I hope you found this rewritten 1st chapter a good chapter. As for the 2nd chapter, I'll post it by next week. If you have some thoughts about it, please leave a comment below to help give me some insights. Hope you enjoy it!**

Jason woke up from his sleep devoid of nightmares and dreams. He squinted at the light streaming from the windows to his eyes.

He got up from bed, still groggy and yawning, tears welling up from his eyes. He went to the desk where his eyeglasses are resting.

He picked them up, put them on, and noticed that his vision's still blurry. Confused, he removed them, and put them on again. Again, nothing happened. He took a closer inspection, and it was those cheap eyeglasses one would find in any local store.

"If you're finding for your real glasses, it's in my possession. Today's the day you're gonna use the contact lenses I gave to you."

Jason turned towards the voice. A girl of about 16, wearing blue jeans and an orange camp shirt, was sitting on his bunk bed, with his eyeglasses clutched on her right hand.

"This isn't funny, Ariela. Give my eyeglasses back."

"I'll give your eyeglasses back, only if you wear contacts today, and you ain't gonna change my mind."

Jason glared intensely at her demigod sister. She was unfazed by it, and smiled back at him sweetly, as if she's satisfied in his situation. It infuriated Jason even more.

After getting impatient, Jason pounced at Ariela, only for his face to meet the wooden bed, breaking his nose. He yelped in pain as he held his broken nose, glaring at Ariela standing at the corner and laughing at him.

"Come on bro, you gotta be faster if you wanna catch me."

"That's it! I had enough of your games."

Electricity flashed from every light bulb and electric socket in the cabin to form tendrils, each crackling with energy. Jason commanded them to snatch the eyeglasses away from her. They all surged towards Ariela in a blink of an eye, and Jason felt something in his hand.

"Surprised? I wished to keep it a secret for a bit longer, but you forced my hand. Well, at least I won't worry on wearing contacts today."

Ariela's face looked stunned for a moment. When she looked at Jason's hand, she covered her mouth and laughed.

Before Jason could react, he smelled something was burned. He looked at his eyeglasses, and got wide-eyed to see an unrecognizable charred piece of plastic on his hand. Ariela finished her fits of laughter, and wiped her tears.

"Thanks for your cooperation. I'll be going now, breakfast is going to start."

She walked away happily to join the pavilion, leaving Jason staring at his former glasses.

* **LINEBREAK** *

It took nearly an hour for Jason to wear his contacts, which was the reason he hated wearing them. After that, he went to the infirmary to get his nose fixed by an Apollo camper. Jason didn't even cared for breakfast, as he wasn't in mood. Plus, he was already late, and he had work to do today as _pontifex maximus_.

As he was trudging towards the Big House, he kept on cursing Ariela for what happened, even though it was entirely Jason who's to blame for his burned eyeglasses.

He can still hardly believe that she's her step-sister, given her looks and personality. Her hair is like the color of gray slate. Her eyes are like sapphires, glinting with mischief. One might consider her as a daughter of Hades/Pluto, the god of underground wealth, at first sight. She got that a lot from the newbies, though they learned their lesson the hard way not to associate her with Hades.

Ariela was rescued in Poland by Coach Hedge from a pack of hellhounds a few months ago. Unfortunately, it caused the retirement of Coach Hedge from the injuries he had during an attack from a drakon. If it weren't for Ariela summoning lighting at the last moment, he would've died and turned into a bunch of angry pansies (Piper told Jason that joke before, and he found it both amusing and disturbing).

When Ariela first met Jason after being claimed at the campfire, she instantly developed a strong sense of closeness to him, to the point where she gets annoyed whenever Jason did something inappropriate, or something that doesn't align to her interests. It may sound weird to Jason at first, but after he heard her backstory as an orphan with no close companions until she met him, he grew fond of her quirky behavior, no matter how annoying it may be.

In his stroll, Jason passed the forgery where he saw Harley practicing in making battle axes with tutor Tyson, and the armory where he saw the Ares campers having an argument with the Mars campers on who has better taste in weaponry.

At the distance, he saw the archery range filled with newbies learning how to handle a bow, with Will going back and forth to each of them to offer lessons. The combat arena is in swordplay session, where Athena kids battle against the Bellona ones on who's faster in dismantling straw dummies.

When Jason looked at the hills, he can see the Athena Parthenos standing with all of its golden glory, protecting the camp with an almost transparent force-field which can only be seen when you concentrate hard enough.

Looking at how peaceful things are, it was a bit hard for Jason to comprehend that it's just been 2 years since the Second Giant War ended, which for him felt like it happened a long time ago. Jason remembered how everyone put their all into fixing both damaged camps. He remembered paying their respects to the fallen who fought valiantly(except for Leo, he deserved a great punch on the face after faking his death).

Most of all, he remembered his travels with the Seven, a group assembled with the sole purpose to defeat Gaea, and they did. It was an adventure that changed him as a person. He fought endless onslaughts of monsters and immortals, overcame the personal problems he had once, and he kept a promise with someone that he wanted to fulfill.

Thinking about all of it, Jason's mood lightened. "Well, at least the camp is fine and all. I can't ruin that by being grouchy. I'll just thank Ariela later, and be done with it. I'll have to admit, these contact lenses aren't bad than I initially thought, though they're still hard for me to apply." He saw the Big House a few meters in front of him, and decided to jog.

When he reached the Big House's front porch, he noticed a boy wearing a purple camp shirt having a conversation with Chiron and Bacchus at the living room where Jason was once interviewed in his first day in camp. It looked serious, as both Chiron and Bacchus looked at each other with a nervous look. When Chiron saw Jason, he whispered something at Bacchus. Bacchus nodded and he disappeared in a purple cloud, with the teen along with him.

Chiron smiled at Jason and gestured to sit on the chair in front of him. Jason sat on the chair, but with far more tension than it normally should have.

"Now, Jason, you might be wondering about what our conversation was about earlier, right?"

"Actually yes, Mr. Chiron. May I ask what was that about?"

"Unfortunately, it's a bit sketchy for now, so I mustn't say a word, as it could be wrong, but rest assured that I'll share it to the other Seven, plus Nico and Reyna as soon as it's all clear and confirmed."

That statement caught Jason's attention and started forming questions, but he decided to let it slide for now. He had more important matters to attend to than some rumor.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Can I have the list for today, Mr. Chiron?"

Chiron reached for a bond paper from a file folder. Jason noticed that it was the only remaining paper in the folder. Chiron handed over the paper to Jason.

"Good news to you, Jason Grace. You've finally reached your final list of tasks as pontifex maximus. To commemorate the completion of the temples for the gods, we wil have a special event at two days time. Get going then, high priest to the gods."

Jason blushed a little at Chiron's compliment to him. "Thanks for the compliment, Mr. Chiron. To be honest, I'm a bit embarrassed for being called that name."

Chiron chuckled. "Don't be. Hold your head up high, and stand proud. For stepping down from being praetor to keep a promise you made, that alone shows you have a kind and humble heart—for a son of Zeus, at least."

Thunder rumbled from the distance. Chiron only chuckled more. Jason coughed to break the awkward air. "Okay, so I'm way too embarrassed now. I'm just going to leave now." He got up from his seat and left.

As Jason was walking away from the Big House, he took another look behind him to yet again see the Roman camper and Bacchus on there respective places before, but one thing was different now. The face of Bacchus looked unsettled, maybe even scared.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**So, after reading "The Burning Maze," book three of the Trials of Apollo, a LOT has changed in the Riordan's world of mythology. To anyone who knows about the events of "The Burning Maze," you can clearly tell that this fanfic has strayed far from the original source, which is where my problem lies.** **So much has changed that I can't continue this story. I know it sounds silly since this is a fanfic and it is non-canon, but I just want to write something to connect on the original story of a series.** **So, I will wait until the Trials of Apollo ends for me to continue writing stories for the Riordan myth world.**


End file.
